1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class identified as "Surgery" (Class 604) and in the subclasses therein pertaining to means and methods for collecting body fluids or waste material, and particularly for a catamenial receptacle, and more particularly for pads secured in a worn undergarment and secured in place by adhesive means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panty pads retained by adhesive means in the undergarment of a woman user have been known and used for at least fifteen years. There have been many patents drawn to this concept and these removable pads are now used in the several millions yearly and worldwide. The manufacture and distribution is under many trademark names and contours. These pads, as far as is known, are made in many thicknesses and absorbency capabilities. Some pads are designed for use between menstrual periods and some are for these periods. Some also include deodorant and/or bacteria inhibitors. Panty hose having seam assembly procedures present placement and retention problems. The pads available before this invention were for insertion and use in panties in which the crotch area is usually devoid of seams. Adhesive securing in such undergarments presents little or no problem, but with panty hose the construction thereof presents a securing problem. The present invention overcomes such problems and provides a comfortable disposable pad.